Frosting Tips
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Sakukura bakes a cake, and Izayoi decides to watch.


Frosting Tips

"Did you make that?"

The question felt like a knife stabbing him in the back. Sakakura grimaced, his molars gnashing down to the point where he felt like they would crack. He willed himself to look over his shoulder, narrowing in eyes into an irritated glare.

To Sakakura's bewilderment, the intruder was none other than his underclassman, Izayoi Sonosuke. The first-year student was surprisingly by himself with no sign of his girlfriend anywhere. He stood with his hands in his oversized pockets, his head inclined at the confection on the counter.

Sakakura thought he had locked the door, but Izayoi's presence proved otherwise. They stood in one of Hope's Peak Academy's many kitchens with the lights dimmed. Spread out on the counters were assortments of bowls filled with what Izayoi would refer to as glop. Bulky, uneven batter stilled in bowls of various sizes. Eggshells found new homes on the floor, counters, or even within the bowls. Measuring cups filled with vanilla, water, and cocoa were placed in between the bowls. The familiar hum of a lit oven hit Izayoi's ears, and he spied a pan shadowed between the metal crevices.

When Izayoi glanced at Sakakura's attire, he found Sakakura stained with melted butter, batter, and flour. He reminded Izayoi of Andou when she was first beginning to bake confections, frequently spilling ingredients all over her pink clothes. With a neutral expression, Izayoi pointed at Sakakura's school uniform.

"You got a little…"

"I know I have stuff on me," Sakakura snapped, turning away and pushing a few of the bowls to the side. He coughed, a pinch of flour tickling his nose, and he covered his mouth. Wiping his face with his sleeve, he added, "By the way, what the hell are you doing in here?"

"Ruruka asked me to see which of the kitchens were open so she could work on some pastries. I didn't hear anything from this kitchen so I came inside to check." Izayoi flicked his chin at the assortment of ingredients and bowls behind Sakakura. "Seems I was off my mark. I didn't know you baked, Sakakura."

"I don't. I'm just…" Sakakura cleared his throat when the timer on the oven dinged. Slipping on a pair of nearby oven mitts, he went to the oven and felt Izayoi's shadow creep over him. Gripping the handle of the oven, he snapped, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"You know Hope's Peak students don't have to go to class, right?" Izayoi retorted, his eyes a bit wider.

Sakakura snorted, wrenching open the oven and remarking, "Yeah, I know that. Anyway, get lost."

Izayoi shrugged and watched Sakakura pull out a pan filled with chocolate cake. A quiet gasp escaped him, earning him a quick glare from Sakakura, who set the pan on the nearby table. They marveled at the cake for a moment, the scent of warm cocoa wafting around them. Sakakura sighed, happy to find no notable cracks on the cake's surface.

"Wow. It looks like one of Ruruka's cakes," Izayoi said, licking his lips.

"She's a confectioner, right?" Sakakura smirked. "Guess I did pretty good so far if you're saying that."

Sakakura checked his watch, holding it between his thumb and index finger. He had to wait five minutes for it to cool before applying the buttercream frosting, but as he glanced over his shoulder at the various cans of frosting, he pursed his lips. Tapping his foot, he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"What's up?" Izayoi asked, keeping his eyes on the cake. He licked his lips once more, enticed by his hope of eating it in one go. Considering Sakakura had other bowls and the kitchen to himself, sure him eating the cake would be fine.

Sakakura scratched through his hair. He was not exactly the most creative person in Hope's Peak. After all, boxing did not require intricate patterns or a keen eye for detail. He would have left the cake decorating to Yukizome, but she was in charge of organizing the party.

"I'm not too sure what to do for the design. You know, frosting the cake," Sakakura said, taking up a can of vanilla buttercream frosting. Squinting at the colorful can, he uttered a groan, muffled by his closed lips.

"It's a chocolate cake, right? In that case, then vanilla is your best best," Izayoi said, and Sakakura's lips parted in wonder. Chuckling, Izayoi leaned into the table. "I've been dating a confectioner for years. I think I've picked up a little knowledge on what makes a good cake."

"Seriously? Vanilla? Isn't that pretty basic?" Sakakura furrowed his brow.

Izayoi nodded. "You got smooth, creamy vanilla buttercream frosting on a rich chocolate cake. It's a great balance."

As Izayoi licked his lips once again, Sakakura's expression fell. His shoulders slumped, and he leered at Izayoi with a half-lidded gaze. He was certain Izayoi was going to ask to taste the cake, being a devout man of sweets. Drumming his fingers on the the table, Sakakura asked him to continue.

"With vanilla frosting, it'll also make it way easier to write a message on the cake," Izayoi added, and a dry chuckle echoed in his mouth. "If I keep this up, then I'll really sound like Ruruka."

Sakakura smirked. "From what I've heard from her in the halls, yeah, you do."

Sakakura removed a long plate from a cupboard and set it by the pan. Lifting the pan, he held his breath as he slowly turned over the cake. His anticipation grew as the cake slid out from the pan centimeter by centimeter and feeling Izayoi's eyes follow the cake made jaw tighten. Sakakura lightly rapped his knuckles against the top of the pan, and with an inelegant flop, the cake landed on the plate with only a few crumbs falling off.

Exhaling, Sakakura marveled at his moist cake only for his grin to falter when Izayoi scooped the crumbs into his palm. Izayoi tossed the crumbs into his mouth, humming and chewing, allowing the cake to roll over his tongue.

"Well?" Sakakura asked, a small scowl on his face.

"Not bad. Not as good as Ruruka's cake by any means, but for a first-timer, it's good," Izayoi said, his expression unreadable.

"That's good. Now, uh…" Sakakura trailed off, taking the can of vanilla frosting once again. Snatching a clean kitchen knife, he popped open the can and stuffed his knife inside.

"Be gentle," Izayoi interjected, and Sakakura rolled his eyes.

Izayoi watched Sakakura slather the frosting onto the cake. He was uncertain if the boxer was going to be even with his strokes or overdo it, but to his mild surprise, Sakakura took his advice. Sakakura slid the knife along the cake, spreading fluffy frosting across the top and sides. Every area was painted with white buttercream like the cake was Sakakura's canvas.

Setting the knife into the can, Sakakura took up a pastry bag filled with silver buttercream. He hunched forward, his brow knitting in concentration as he slowly pushed out the frosting, forming swirls along the cake's edges. Like ribbons, he overlapped the frosting in wavy gestures, reminded of the bows Yukizome used to wear as a first-year student.

"Icing pen, icing pen, where'd I put it?" Sakakura whispered when he finished, and Izayoi cleared his throat.

"Behind the largest bowl," Izayoi said, and Sakakura nodded, pushing aside the mentioned bowl to reveal his icing pen.

Izayoi remained silent as Sakakura beamed and slipped a pastry bag filled with deep blue frosting into the pen. Crossing his arms, he kept his distance, not wanting to interrupt Sakakura's concentration during the most difficult part. Patiently, he watched Sakakura write in bold cursive letters.

"Happy Birthday, Munakata," Izayoi read when Sakakura finished.

Setting aside the icing pen, Sakakura took a step back to take in his hard work. Even though he loved sweets and pastries, he never had the opportunity to bake a cake. Yet, when it came to Munakata's upcoming birthday, he was more than willing to learn and create the perfect cake.

"You did an excellent job. I'm sure even Ruruka would agree," Izayoi said, offering a mild round of applause.

Smirking, Sakakura wiped sweat off his forehead and said, "Thanks. Never had a chance to make one before, but I'm glad it came out pretty okay."

"Don't sell yourself short," Izayoi said, his lips curving into a smirk. "I'm sure Munakata will love it."

Izayoi's words caught him off guard. It felt as if an opponent took the opportunity to graze his cheek, pushing him off balance. Sakakura leered at the shorter blacksmith, distrust flooding his thoughts, but even if he wanted to snap at him, Sakakura couldn't.

He wanted to believe Izayoi's words. Instead of refuting him, Sakakura allowed the silence to permeate around them as the final line of their conversation. Taking hold of a nearby glass cover, he placed it over the cake and smirked.

Sakakura waved Izayoi off as he left. He heard Andou's voice echoing in the hallway, asking if he had found an empty kitchen, and Izayoi guided her away from Sakakura's private bakery. Glancing over his shoulder, Sakakura grumbled when he realized he had to clean up after himself, but that did not deter the bubbliness in his chest.

Munakata would love the cake. He would love his upcoming surprise party thrown by their entire class. Sakakura was sure of it, empowered by Izayoi's simple reassurance and the thought of Munakata's thankful smile towards him.


End file.
